dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku's New Power
れの さ！！ の サイヤ |Rōmaji title = Ketahazure no Tsuyosa!! Densetsu no Sūpā Saiya-jin Son Gokū |Literal title = Uncommon Strength!! The Legendary Super Saiyan, Son Goku |Series = DBZ |Number = 66 |Saga = Namek Saga |Airdate = November 7, 1990 |English Airdate = October 6, 2005 |Manga = Son Goku Has Landed! *Super Saiyan? |Edited = Enter Goku *Goku... Super Saiyan? |Previous = Let the Battle Begin |Next = A Legend Revealed }} れの さ！！ の サイヤ |Ketahazure no Tsuyosa!! Densetsu no Sūpā Saiya-jin Son Gokū|lit. "Uncommon Strength!! The Legendary Super Saiyan, Son Goku"}} is the thirty-first episode of the Namek Saga and the sixty-sixth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on November 7, 1990. Its original American airdate was October 6, 2005. Summary Goku finally lands on Namek. Recoome, Burter and Jeice wonder what just landed, thinking it was some more Namekians. Krillin, still laying on the ground, is relieved that Goku has arrived, believing that he would make it safely. Using Ki Sense, Goku finds the two strongest beings on Namek, Frieza and Captain Ginyu. He wonders why he cannot sense Gohan and Krillin's powers, until he realizes that they are barely alive. Goku races to the battle scene, feeling confident because of his 100x gravity training. Burter and Jeice are surprised at Goku's speed, and Vegeta, injured from his battle with Recoome, feels not the least bit surprised. Goku tries to wake up Gohan, but as he is on the brink of death he doesn't respond. Goku feeds him a Senzu Bean and Gohan wakes up instantly, injuries healed, much to the shock of Recoome, Burter and Jeice. He feeds Krillin a Senzu Bean, and reads his mind to find out everything that was going on. He realizes that because of Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin are alive right now, so he gives Vegeta the last Senzu Bean. He then proceeds to face Recoome. Recoome then briefly scans Goku's power level via his scouter, and upon reading it as 5,000, he proceeds to fake fear, only to laugh and then proceeds to flip Goku off by stating that was what he thought of his power level, although Goku confidently states that Recoome won't actually beat him. Elsewhere, Bulma is contacted by her father and asks him where Goku is. Back at the battlefield, Recoome prepares to unleash his ultimate technique, but before he can finish, Goku elbows him with great force in the stomach, knocking him unconscious. Burter and Jeice imply that it was a lucky blow, as they used their scouters to find Goku's power level at 5,000. Vegeta is not fooled, as he senses that Goku released all his power for a quick second to knock out Recoome. Vegeta thinks that Goku has become a Super Saiyan. Major Events *Goku arrives on the battlefield and learns of everything that has happened after healing the others. *Goku defeats Recoome with a single blow. Battles *Goku vs. Recoome Appearances Locations *Space **Namek *Earth **West City ***Capsule Corporation *Other World **King Kai's Planet Objects *Scouter *Battle Armor *Frieza's Hover Pod *Capsule Corporation spaceship *Gravity Machine Cast Differences from the manga *King Kai watching as Goku lands on Namek is exclusive to the anime. *Recoome flips Goku off in the anime but not in the manga. *Dr. Brief and Chi-Chi contacting Bulma is exclusive to the anime. *The Flashback sequence shown when Vegeta is talking about the Super Saiyan is exclusive to the anime. *In the anime, after Goku appears behind Jeice and Burter they attempt to attack him but miss. In the manga, they never attack him. Trivia *When Recoome charges his Fighting Bomber, he says Eraser Gun. *Not counting Bardock - The Father of Goku, this is the first episode to use music from The Tree of Might. *Jeice and Burter believed Goku's power level to be 5,000 however Goku is just fooling them into thinking he's not that strong. *In some versions of the dub, Recoome's flipping the bird at Goku is cut due to it being an obscene gesture. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 66 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 66 (BDZ) pt-br:Goku, o lendário Super Saiyajin fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 066 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Namek Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z